


La estación que siempre vuelve

by TORRESROMERO



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Parent-Child Relationship, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORRESROMERO/pseuds/TORRESROMERO
Summary: Después de que Tiffany se fuera, Kim Taeyeon intenta lidiar con todo el desastre que ha dejado atrás, después de una larga carrera musical, las cosas comienzan a pesar con más fuerza, quizá porque su único apoyo ya no estaba, pero han pasado incluso años desde que Tiffany se salió de Girls' Generation para nunca más volver. Ella tiene que lidiar con todo el peso de las mentiras y el miedo a que muchos de los secretos más tórridos y oscuros salgan a la luz, sin embargo sin Tiffany resulta más difícil, a lo único que puede aferrarse ahora que hace frío es a los recuerdos de todas las elecciones y a las consecuencias.
Relationships: Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Kim Taeyeon
Kudos: 2





	1. 26 de octubre del 2006

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio quería escribir una especie de one shot, pero era tan largo que tuve que cortarlo, ahora simplemente a la idea original le intercalado capítulos en el pasado para usarlos como una base en la que sostener ese futuro, hay muchos cambios por ejemplo la salida de Tiffany y otros más. No es un una línea de tiempo como tal, es más un ¿Qué pasaría?, así que espero que lo disfruten, también un agradecimiento a Touya Ruren por el trabajo de corrección y por ayudarme siempre, esto es un trabajo de ambas.

A Taeyeon le hubiera gustado conseguir algo mejor que dos latas de Coca Cola de aquella máquina expendedora. Ya tenía mucho con la rigurosa dieta que le habían exigido mantener. La estaban matando de hambre, si es lo que le preguntaban: Un diminuto tazón de arroz y media manzana para el desayuno, el resto sólo eran los trozos faltantes. Así que quizá por esa vez quiso hacer algo bonito por su compañera de habitación, que resultaba ser una chica americana la cual no tenía ni un mínimo rasgo de conocimiento por la cultura coreana. Apenas podían comunicarse bien. Aún se avergüenza del primer encuentro cuando al parecer lo único que podía decir en inglés fue “hola” o “gracias”, tampoco es que la presentación haya sido buena, había tartamudeado al ver como la otra chica sonreía con los ojos.  
No es que tuviera problema con eso, sino que le recordaba un poco a su vieja amiga de la infancia de apellido Jung, se le aguaron los ojos justo después de decir un simple “hi” e irse a encerrar al baño que estaba al otro lado del pasillo del dormitorio, justo mientras Jessica parecía mirarle con su exasperación y molestia ante los malos modales y la falta de apoyo. Se quejaría con el señor Suk más tarde, diciendo que sería más fácil si su compañera se mudara con alguna persona con mejor dominio de la lengua inglesa, alguien como por ejemplo Jessica que resultaba ser estadounidense. Aunque la empresa la veía a ella como una oportunidad para forzar a que la chica nueva mejorara en el idioma. De cierta manera Kim Taeyeon era relegada al papel de niñera. Algo que le molestaba mucho, apenas podía cargar con sus propias exigencias como para terminar soportando el peso de otro individuo que tendría que ser educado como un bebé recién nacido, porque no sabe nada sobre este nuevo mundo.  
De eso ya habían pasado dos años y medio, así que de cierta forma ya se había acostumbrado a tener que hacer el rol de hermana mayor, tampoco era ignorante en aquella área, tenía una hermana menor llamada Hayeon, no es que fueran tan cercanas, pero puede recordar como su padre le había dicho cuando Hayeon estaba por nacer: “Tienes ahora una responsabilidad de protegerla y señalar sin incriminar cuando se haya equivocado”.  
Luego le apretó el hombro y ella se recargó contra su brazo mientras esperaban afuera en la sala de espera mientras su madre daba a luz, su hermano estaba más ocupado durmiendo a la derecha de su padre.  
Él siempre ha sido muy franco con ella.  
¿Por qué no ser de la misma forma con esta chica estadounidense de nombre impronunciable?, así que esa noche, después de una agotadora sesión de baile se había quedado atrás con Jessica como siempre, como las dos líneas paralelas que estaban hechas para coexistir en un mismo espacio sin tocarse, sin refutar, sin hablar, sólo concentradas en sus propios fallos, en el propio movimiento de cada extremidad.  
No fue la mejor bailarina, pero ya se sentía como un robot autómata programado para bailar cada semana una pieza diferente e intrigante, su inexpresividad con los demás se iba cuando tenía que ponerse a interpretar, el supervisor Park siempre fue claro con ella: “Tienes buena voz, pero te falta ser perfecta”.  
Así que eso ha estado haciendo desde que decidió que quería ser un idol.  
Sin embargo ese jueves su compañera de habitación había decidido quedarse a ensayar con ellas dos.  
Al principio Taeyeon había huido de la responsabilidad que se supone debía asumir como guía, ignoraba a su compañera de habitación aunque era una indiferencia mutua, poco se veían, quizá en las madrugadas cuando a veces la ansiedad la dejaba sin dormir. Lo que siempre distinguía era un bulto oculto entre frazadas rosas que se negaba a salir, como un huevo oculto por la oscuridad. Por ende, Jessica siempre asumía las responsabilidades que se supone le tocaban cumplir a Taeyeon, terminó por cuidar a su compañera.  
Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo Taeyeon comenzó también cuidar de ella, de cierta forma lo hacía casi inadvertida como sobornando a Kim Hyoyeon (la cual era una de las trainess más prometedoras en cuanto a baile se refería) para que le ayudara a Stephanie cuando estuviera atorada con la coreografía o tuviera alguna dificultad, aunque claro el precio siempre resultaba en invertir en su reserva de ramen instantáneo.  
A veces cuando la miraba sentimental dejaba una de esas chocolatinas que su hermana menor enviaba para ella en esas cartas extensas contándole como era la vida citadina de Jeonju, la normalidad resultaba tan atractiva que cuando se sentía abrumada las volvía a leer en la madrugada después de un largo entrenamiento. Otras veces dejaba dulces de miel y mentol en la mesita de Stephanie, o los escondía en su maleta cuando estaba teniendo problemas con su garganta después de tantas horas de práctica vocal.  
Había noches como estas, un largo día de gritos y de posibles secuelas que deriven en algún tipo de trastorno de estrés post traumático infringido por sus entrenadores. Hoy el supervisor Park había sido duró con Stephanie en una de las evaluaciones mensuales en las que él estaba presente.  
Aunque semanalmente pedía evaluarla a Jessica y a sí misma en privado.  
Cerró los ojos pensando en la última vez que lloró ante algún consejo verbalmente agresivo. Cuando se acostumbraba a los gritos, masajeaba su garganta y parpadea con indiferencia, demasiada perdida repitiéndose lo mismo, el mismo nombre en su cabeza hasta que él terminaba expresar su molestia y ella tenía que volver a comenzar de nuevo.  
A diferencia de Taeyeon Stephanie sin duda era una persona muy emocional, después de algunas órdenes un tanto humillantes se había quedado con Jessica y Taeyeon para repasar y después de eso, Taeyeon debatió en sí debería dejar todo en manos de Jessica o hacerlo ella misma.  
Al darse cuenta de que quería un poco de aire fresco le ofreció a Stephanie que fueran juntas, aprovechando que Jessica parecía querer practicar más, se veía tan decidida en que el supervisor Park la mirara de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Taeyeon, eso le hizo sentir incomoda.  
Así que ahí estaban, habían caminado hacía el río Han, le dijo a Stephanie que esperara por ella mientras conseguía algunas bebidas. Eso siempre funcionaba para ella cuando su padre intentaba consolarla, caminaban a un parque cerca de casa y él metía unas monedas en la máquina expendedora, sacaba su jugo de uvas favorito y se mantenían en silencio hasta que la voz grave y franca de su padre señalara que estaba mal llorar por cosas tan simples como un insulto o algún berrinche tonto.  
Eso hizo, se paró frente a Stephanie que estaba absorta en sus propios pesares, lo sabía porque su mirada se veía tan afligida.  
No quiso sentir lastima por ella, porque no le importaba, sólo quería acabar con esta larga agonía y debutar. Para eso tampoco le importaba si tenía que machacar a otras personas, el supervisor Park lo había dicho desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento: “Ninguno de ellos es tu amigo, todos están en una competencia, sólo los más fuertes se mantendrían y lo lograran”.  
Cada vez que él empezaba con la analogía de la ley de selección natural y el entrenamiento, la miraba a los ojos, con esa mirada que quemaba y ardía, como si la hubiera marcado de por vida.  
Tampoco la favorecía, siempre la sofocaba hasta llegar al límite.  
A pesar de cargar con sus propias expectativas…  
Sin duda sentía pena por Stephanie.  
—Toma—le entregó su lata de coca cola y se sentó a su lado.  
Al principio reinó de nuevo el silencio, tampoco importaba tanto, poco a poco Stephanie mejoraba en su coreano, pero igual seguía siendo inservible para hablar de cosas más profundas o entender los chistes que venían con los juegos de palabras.  
Taeyeon aprovechó el silencio para cerrar los ojos, noches como ésta le recordaban que, habría un momento en que se acabaría.  
El ruido zumbaría en sus oídos y nadie olvidaría su rostro.  
En cambio los rostros que aún mantiene calientes en su pecho morirán con ella, poco sabía que ese pensamiento podría atribuirlo a una premisa en el futuro.  
—G-gracias…Sunbae—la voz de Stephanie sonaba igual de ligera y tímida que las pequeñas corrientes de aire que a veces revolvían las ramas de algunos árboles que se acuñaban frente a ellas. Miraban los edificios al otro lado, la mayoría de estos parecían sólo ser una cantidad de grandes estrellas coloridas sangrantes que se escurrían en las lentas corrientes del rio Han.  
Abrió su propia lata de Coca Cola, mientras tarareaba una vieja canción que su padre solía cantar cuando ella era bebé y necesitaba detener su llanto.  
Pensó que tal vez así las lágrimas de Stephanie dejarían de brotar.  
Mientras bebía su soda pensó en si Hayeon habría recibido su carta o si su madre había preparado el mismo estofado de res de todos los viernes, y se habían sentado en la mesa bajo la calidez amarillenta del bombillo, pensó en su hermano y si seguía escapándose al mismo árcade a jugar algún juego tonto para intentar pescar un premió e impresionar a alguna niña que estuviera ahí.  
Se sintió nostálgica y eso no la desinfló, estaba rígida e inexpresiva, la vida era más fácil cuando evitaba pensar en suposiciones tan obvias como esas.  
Todo se veía más fácil cuando no pensaba en todo lo que dejó en casa.  
—Oye… ¿Te gusta este lugar?—Taeyeon preguntó con la misma aspereza con la que preguntaba a todo mundo cuando necesitaba un espacio para sentarse en la sala de baile antes de una conferencia con el coreógrafo Lee o incluso cuando pedía a su compañera de clase Son Hyeri los apuntes de las clases que perdió porque el supervisor Park quería darle una sesión de tutorías que no era más que uno de sus regaños estructurados en hablar sobre evolución y origen.  
— N-No—fue la respuesta temblorosa de Stephanie la que hizo que Taeyeon suspiraba, ¿Por qué la trajo a aquí?, ¿Qué sentido tenía algo que no le concernía?, tal vez aquella sensación que se removía en su pecho que mundanamente ella definiría como responsabilidad.  
Nunca le gustaba como sonaba esa palabra.  
—Bueno—le dijo sin más.  
Stephanie en serio parecía un desastre, su cabello estaba revuelto y ocultaba mucho del rostro hinchado de tanto llorar, su voz sonaba gangosa y se veía que incluso tragar saliva le dolía. No sabía que más decir, así que tomó la lata de Coca Cola de las manos de Stephanie y la abrió.  
—Toma de nuevo—le dijo entregándole su bebida mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su abrigo, un pequeño dulce de miel y mentol para aliviar quizá un poco el dolor, tomó su palma y lo colocó ahí.  
Gestos que normalmente Taeyeon no tiene con nadie, tampoco le interesa tener.  
—Gracias…Sunbae—a pesar de que sólo tenían algunos meses de diferencia y que nacieron el mismo año Stephanie estaba empeñada en encajarla en esa jerarquía lo suficiente distante, y lo suficiente cercana para un conocido que no era un extraño.  
Aunque tampoco lo eran tanto, porque Taeyeon conocía sus periodos de sueños y podía saber que tenía una pesadilla con solo ver las frazadas temblar y los leves gimoteos que llenaban su habitación, sabía que Stephanie no podía dormir sin alguien cerca, porque le temía a la oscuridad, por eso cuando Taeyeon faltaba se fingía quedarse dormida en plena lectura de uno de esos libros de cuento infantiles de alguna autora estadounidense que parecía llamarse Alice Yong. Aunque también los leía cuando estaba triste, aunque creo que leerlos la deprimían más, otras cosas que sabía era que tenía una caja de metal vieja de esas que usan para guardar herramientas donde guarda VHS de películas en blanco y negro, suele cambiar las cintas de sus empaques y las suele ver en la sala cuando nadie está en el dormitorio (lo que regularmente es los fines de semana).  
A veces Taeyeon sólo se sentaba a su lado y miraba desganada a la pantalla sin entender nada, porque todo estaba inglés (lo mucho que entendía eran los saludos y las declaraciones de amor). De vez en cuando surgía en ella la curiosidad de preguntarle por qué ponía las cintas en los empaque incorrectos.  
Cuando los fines de semana eran lluviosos y obsoletos y Taeyeon no tenía nada que explorar, prefería quedarse en su habitación acurrucada, Stephanie ponía música un su pequeña grabadora y leía Alicia en el País de la Maravillas, lo curioso era que el libro siempre lo colocaba debajo de su almohada y así permanecía hasta que volviera ser un fin de semana lluvioso.  
Después de pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta que era muy observadora, como cuando veía como Stephanie jugaba con su pluma sacudiéndola con nerviosismo mientras hacía su tarea o cuando parecía sonreír por los momentos delicados y románticos de las películas, la veía llorar al final del Ciudadano Kane o suspirar cuando había un beso delicado en Casa Blanca, se quedaba tan quieta mirando Nosferatu en estas fechas, aunque pensaba que le causaba pesadillas porque parecía removerse de la cama.  
Entonces Taeyeon tenía la decencia de fingir estudiar hasta tarde por alguna materia escolar que ni siquiera le importaba, solo hasta que Stephanie se quedara dormida, mientras la única luz que alumbrara era la de la lámpara del escritorio que se turnaban para ocupar.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que llegaste?—le preguntó Taeyeon intentando ser cuidadosa con las palabras, buscando hacer oraciones cortas y fáciles, para que Stephanie las entendiera, incluso articulo más abiertamente y vocalizó cada fonema con una lentitud discreta.  
Hay cosa que Taeyeon no entiende, una de esas es por qué siempre es cuidadosa cuando se trata de su compañera de habitación.  
—Dos años, Sunbae—Taeyeon arrugó el rostro ante la respuesta, parece como si le hubieran amenazado a usar los honoríficos de forma tan estricta o como si le dijeran que su vida dependía de ponerlos siempre al final de cada oración.  
—Hay gente que entrena por más tiempo—dijo Taeyeon mirando hacía las aguas oscuras del rio Han, todas esas parecían moverse aún sólo ritmo—, por ejemplo Kim Hyoyeon, lleva casi seis años con la misma presión de pasar con éxito cada evaluación, ¿Si lo hemos hecho por dos años imagina hacerlo por tanto tiempo?—ahora si sentía como su padre, pensó que era la forma en que introduciría el tema para terminar dando una charla franca pero consoladora.  
—Supongo que...eso sería muy estresante, Sunbae—le respondió Stephanie y Taeyeon puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla llamarle Sunbae.  
—Yo sólo he estado casi la misma cantidad que tiempo que tú—dijo Taeyeon sin saber cómo seguir—…las palabras a veces son hirientes…—se frotó el cuello mientras formulaba una oración menos insegura y más clara—, sin embargo…nos ayudan a crecer— cualquier persona en su sano juicio diría que eso no justificaba la violencia ni la opresión, tampoco la exigencia de ser perfecto.  
Sin embargo Taeyeon estaba acostumbrada que la presionaran a limite, incluso cuando empezó a venir a Seúl para las lecciones de canto, sus instructores le hicieron cantar incluso afónica.  
No tenía sueños, no tenía aspiraciones.  
El supervisor Park le dijo desde el primer momento: “Cantar es una virtud, tú tienes esa virtud, así que haz lo único que sabes hacer bien y canta”.  
Así que… ¿Para qué aprender lecciones de moral o cuestionar lo que ya estaba dicho?  
Taeyeon tampoco sabía las motivaciones de Stephanie, duda que fueran similares, cantar no era su sueño, era más bien algo que debía hacer, ¿Qué más daba?, No podría hacer otra cosa, pues no encajaba en otro lado y era más fácil ser sólo un títere.  
—Sunbae…—Stephanie parecía querer cuestionar lo dicho por Taeyeon.  
— ¿Si?—.  
—Entonces soy…yo soy… ¿Una estúpida sin valor?—veía como Stephanie apretaba los puños sobre su regazo y Taeyeon se quedó pensativa.  
— ¿Es lo menos fuerte que te han dicho?—Stephanie negó como respuesta con la cabeza gacha, podía volverla a escuchar sollozar de forma silenciosa como lo hacía todas aquellas noches en su habitación.  
— ¿Entonces vas quedarte llorando?—Taeyeon le preguntó con aquel semblante estoico.  
— ¿Por qué canta?—le cuestionó Stephanie, esto dejó consternada a Kim Taeyeon, no es el tipo de pregunta que quisiera contestar, menos cuando el contexto en el que estaban le pedía sinceridad.  
— ¿Qué por qué canto?—Taeyeon se repitió así misma tragando saliva.  
Por primera vez había algo menos insensible pasando sobre su rostro, un ligero flaqueo en su expresión.  
Una profunda culpa que se fue mientras se removía mirando la lata de refresco en su mano.  
— ¡Sí!—Exclamó Stephanie.  
Taeyeon se giró de nuevo para ver los edificios del otro lado de la ciudad.  
—Porque soy un robot—dijo con el rostro ilegible—, un robot programado para cantar— a diferencia de lo que se denotaba en su coraza exterior, por dentro sólo podía pensar en el mismo nombre que latía una y otra vez en su pecho.  
Joohyun.  
Nunca lo diría en voz alta, que canta sólo para ver a Joohyun.  
—Eso suena…no suena…como algo que dirían los demás—fue la contestación de Stephanie.  
—Ciertamente estamos programados para hablar de esto como si fuera un sueño—Taeyeon bebió otro trago dulce de coca cola y pensó en las calorías que estaba consumiendo, como en las grandes cantidades de azúcar que estaba en cada trago.  
—Sí—concordó Stephanie.  
La llama de la curiosidad inundó el rostro imperturbable de Taeyeon y se giró para ver a su compañera de habitación.  
— ¿Y tú por qué cantas?—le cuestionó.  
—No lo sé…—Taeyeon la vio cerrar los ojos, parecía serenarse con las pequeñas inhalaciones y exhalaciones que daba—, sólo sé que me hace sonreír—otra vez fue desbordada por la misma sonrisa abrumadoramente familiar, la hacía que huyera y vomitara por las náuseas repentinas que causaba.  
—Eso es muy…tonto—fue franca e insensible como siempre—, ¿Por qué te gusta sonreír?—una pregunta tonta y obvia, pero aún era una pregunta.  
—Quiero ser como el gato sonriente—le contestó extendiendo su sonrisa a pesar de que estaba derramando más lágrimas y sus dedos se aferraban a los bordes de la banca, sin temor a astillarse, como si el mismo dolor le impulsara a sonreír.  
—Te vi sonreír—menciona Taeyeon desviando la visita de nuevo al rio Han—, hoy cuando el supervisor Park estaba a centímetros de tu rostro diciéndote que eras una puta cerda sin valor—no se censuró las palabras mientras estaba tan estoica y rígida en su lugar.  
—Yo…—Taeyeon se giró, la sonrisa de Stephanie seguía en su rostro, como si doliera tanto mantenerla, quizá como una de esas máscaras de teatro que una vez decoraron en el preescolar. Ella prefirió pintar de azul la que tenía la aflicción marcada en su rostro y podía recordar como Joohyun había decidido permanecer con la suya y llevarla a todos lados, a diferencia de Taeyeon su vieja amiga Jung Joohyun había decidió permanecer con aquella máscara de felicidad y más cuando lloraba.  
—Me pareció espeluznante, te veías, ¿Cómo lo llaman los americanos?, Es como esa película que vimos el otro fin…Psiii…Psycho— lo pronunció mal haciendo reír a Stephanie ante su torpeza por las palabras anglosajonas y su fonética.  
—Sonreír hace que las cosas sean más fáciles—Stephanie confesó sin dejar de sonreír mientras parecía concentrarse en los pequeños destellos de luz en las aguas del rio Han.  
Taeyeon intentó mirarlo desde esa perspectiva, sin embargo ella no tenía tan dentro de ella el florecimiento por denotar alegría, parecía más una especie de soldado entrenado toda su vida para ir a una guerra sanguinaria y lista para sacrificar su existencia por la victoria.  
—Supongo que es difícil de entender para mí—suspiraba mientras le daba un último sorbo a su lata de coca cola.  
—Tampoco es que pueda explicarlo—Stephanie le comentó a Taeyeon.  
—Yo sólo quería decirte una cosa—dijo Taeyeon dándose un poco de valor.  
Nunca temió hablar ni a expresarse, aunque la verdad no tenía interés en preocuparse por los otros Trainees.  
— ¿Qué?—preguntó Stephanie bastante curiosa.  
—Te vi sonreír cuando parecía que podías necesitar llorar, así que a mi realmente no me importa mucho si lloras frente de mí o si no estás sonriendo, puedes intentar contagiar a todo mundo con tu sonrisa y mantener todo luminoso…la verdad no me importa nada de eso, vive para ser felices a otros con tu sonrisa, porque bueno es tu maldita vida…sin embargo no tienes que sonreír conmigo—Taeyeon dijo sin mirarla con la dureza con la que su padre le había dicho que podía irse a Seúl y dejarlo todo para perseguir un sueño que no era de ella—, Te vi sonreír, sonreír duele así que puedes detenerte conmigo, de hecho detesto tu sonrisa—porque es igual a la de Joohyun se abstuvo de agregar.  
—S-Sunbae—.  
—Vamos, si quieres seguir llorando hazlo sin sonreír—.  
Entonces Stephanie lloró por cinco minutos, en ese largo tiempo Taeyeon sólo se dedicó a tararear una tonta canción infantil que su maestra de preescolar la señora Choi cantaba para ellos, algo sobre las flores de cerezo.  
Cuando Stephanie se detuvo, Taeyeon se puso de pie.  
—Sunbae…—la voz su compañera de habitación le hizo girarse para verla sentada con la mirada gacha y las manos empuñadas.  
— ¿Qué quieres?—.  
—Gracias—se puso de pie de un impulso y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia.  
—Lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí es dejar de decirme Sunbae—dijo Taeyeon ignorando aquel acto de genuina gratitud—, es estúpido e innecesario—.  
— ¿Entonces Unnie?—la confusión llenó el rostro de Stephanie.  
Las mejillas de Taeyeon se sonrojaron.  
—S-Sólo Taeyeon—su voz titubeo por un momento.  
—Está bien—otra vez volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez esa sonrisa tenía luz propia.  
Taeyeon sólo suspiró ante la nostalgia que burbujeo en su pecho.  
—Bueno vamos antes de que lleguemos después del toque de queda—le indicaba dando unos pasos de más.  
—T-Taeyeon—la susodicha se giró con cansancio para ver a Stephanie.  
—Sé que es difícil pronunciar mi nombre…puedes decirme Fanny—dijo acercándose a ella para entrelazar sus brazos.  
Esta acción tomó desprevenida a Taeyeon, que se quedó quieta por un momento antes de recomponerse, sentía sus orejas arder.  
—Lo que sea —Taeyeon masculló algo irritable e insensible.  
Aun así Fanny sonrió.  
—Taeyeon, ¿Eres feliz?—le preguntaba mientras se ponían en marcha hacía el dormitorio.  
—No lo sé Fanny, ¿Tu estas feliz ahora?—.  
La única respuesta que recibió de ella fue una mirada afligida que segundos después cambio a una sonrisa temblorosa de ojos menguantes.  
Taeyeon supo que Fanny no era feliz.


	2. 26 de octubre del 2031

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo esta ambientado en el 2031, con Taeyeon con una carrera consolidada a sus 42 años de edad. Los únicos años que se alternan son en los capítulos ambientados antes del 2031.

— ¿Entonces eres feliz ahora?, ¿Ya eres feliz?—la mirada de Irene se tornaba tan perdida como el extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a regurgitar en su estómago, apretó los dedos dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo mientras el viento soplaba lo suficiente fuerte como para agachar su rostro para que la larga bufanda cubriera su boca y su nariz. Las lágrimas se habían detenido después de los cinco minutos que llegó.  
La herida aun no dejaba de sangrar, tanto que podía imaginarse el sabor metálico de la sangre mezclarse con la saliva en su lengua. Había venido con suficientes capas de ropa que demandaba un día como hoy, apretó los labios mientras intentaba camuflar el sollozo que hacía eco en su interior. ¿Esto era perder?, La derrota no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, ganaba con facilidad, incluso podría decirse que era una chica con suerte, eso pensaba mientras el frío comenzaba a traspasar todas las capas que traía encima, incluso podría pensar que todo estaba dentro de su cabeza, el frío representó siempre una antítesis del calor prolongado que alguna vez emanaron sus dedos, uno que ya no está, pero que desea recordar: Ni siquiera resonaba nada antes de ser Irene, no iba a excavar más allá de lo que Taeyeon le había mencionado (Que resultó ser sólo “Irene”), el suspiro salió tan cansino mientras buscaba en el interior de sus bolsillos, tal vez algo que le mantuviera los dedos menos fríos.  
Con el goteo de las lágrimas detenido, como una escasez de segundos sin contar, llegó a preguntarse muchas cosas, por ejemplo, pensó en las injusticias crueles que demandan ser justificadas con un simple encogimiento de hombros, en el deterioro de las células que mueren poco a poco dentro de todos, pero sobre todo de aquella gran pérdida de la consciencia o noción de las emociones, claro que podía llorar abiertamente en soledad, sin siquiera poder entender las simples cuestiones de su llanto, sin embargo, nadie podía hacer nada más que mirarla con pena, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, mientras reflexionaba en el color grisáceo de las nubes que se rejuntaban haciendo una pared de color blanco cegador, ¿Había olvidado los días grises?, ¿Olvidaría alguna vez el sentimiento estancado en la boca de su estómago? El simple hecho de salir de aquel momento de estatismo, le hizo sentirse tan desmoronada como una simple torre mal hecha en la playa, un mal intento de castillos en la arena, ese pensamiento comenzó a enraizar una serie de dolorosas verdades, que culminaban de nuevo con un frío que la hundía.  
Volvería de nuevo a las viejas canciones desdichadas, al recuerdo turbulento, y al saber descifrar las palabras que fueron sólo una exhalación momentánea de anhelo. Volvió de nuevo con más fuerza el deseo de poder recordar. Las mismas preguntas se repasaron con total sosiego, era buena en eso, le había dicho Taeyeon cuando la miró con ese mismo dolor encajonado en su pecho, no diría nada, no hablarían mucho sobre eso, sólo se sentarían en el sofá, verían todas las piezas esparcidas en la mesa para café, que no tenía que ser en sí una mesa para café, sino más bien una caja que tenía escrito: “MESA PARA CAFÉ” en cinta y remarcado con rotulador, tal vez lo veían como una ironía para burlarse mientras volvían a repetir la misma película que dejaba un insípido sabor a orines, ni siquiera sabían el sabor de éstos, pero era igual de malo que el café instantáneo que su Sunbae preparaba para las madrugadas pesadas, dos grandes cucharadas vertidas en agua caliente, sin azúcar, Irene odiaba el sabor amargo, no era tan cercana a Taeyeon para preguntarle cuestiones tan sustanciales como: ¿Dulce o amargo?, ¿Frío o caliente?, ¿Invierno o Primavera?, ¿Piña o Sandia?, ¿Rosas o Margaritas?, ¿Noches o días?, ¿Slytherin o Ravenclawn?. En cambio, simplemente se adherían al silencio, podían representar de forma retorica una pequeña bandita para los raspones, sobre una pared agrietada en forma horizontal.  
Si, estaban al punto de romperse.  
No les costaba nada acercarse, pero parecía más sencillo que cada una lidiara con el dolor como podía, igual Taeyeon nunca parecía feliz, siempre estaba agotada, de hecho eso pensó Irene con más fuerza cuando la miró llegar, encorvada y cubierta con tres capas de abrigos y una mascarilla de tela blanca, tapando la parte baja de su rostro, llevaba dos vasos de café, más café, sin duda las unía lo suficiente, como también las dudas de realidades alternativas que no podrían conquistar, es simple hablar en subjuntivo, había mencionado alguna vez cuando le contaba como al discutir con un lingüista mencionaba que todos siempre giraban de forma alternativa, incluso si conocían esa palabra, al menos había peinado un poco sus cabellos, el fleco cubría lo suficiente sus cejas e Irene había llegado a extrañar la forma en que se curvaban sus ojos, tal vez ese domingo fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que la observó más de tres segundos sin retirar la mirada.  
Tomó asiento a su lado, sin importarle que no hubiera una manta que cubriera el polvoriento suelo con césped recién humedecido. Igual se sentarían en la nieve si fuera invierno, como lo haría sobre las flores en primavera, ¿Qué más daba?, Verían las estaciones pasar sentadas en ese mismo lugar, antes de poder recordar: ¿Por qué seguían yendo y viniendo?, Dos cuerpos escuálidos y pálidos, como fantasmas sentados en un campo abierto, mirando desde atrás de las rejas de la entrada a los edificios de Seúl asomándose a lo lejos. ¿Se cansarían alguna vez de esta vista?, Era más fácil cansarse de seguir encasilladas en esta vida tan deplorable. A veces en la noche se sentía tan agobiada por las demandas agotadoras del trabajo, la sensación de asfixia no la dejaba de dormir.  
Taeyeon no la tenía tan fácil, se había hecho responsable al final del día con todos los pros y los contras que implicaban haber decidido quedarse con Irene. No había objetado nada con ese nombre, a pesar de la difícil fonética y como su lengua se trababa, es incluso doloroso decir que el blanco cegador de sus recuerdos se difuminaba para dejar una hoja totalmente en blanco, tal vez con esa idea tan esclarecida brotando en la mente de Taeyeon, decidió en tan memorable momento de pánico haber optado por entregarle un adjetivo tan intrincado como Irene a una persona que parecía igual de perdida que Jim Carrey en Eterno Resplandor de una Mente Sin Recuerdos, de hecho resultaba que toda esta desgracia parecía tener relación.  
Ni siquiera entendió porque seguían juntas, tal vez la desgracia había sido el magnetismo, igual todas esas ecuaciones que se formaban en Taeyeon las repasaba siempre, cuando estuviera acostada en su cama, la cual estaba tan fría como un largo invierno sin calefacción. Lo pensaba cuando eran las cuatro de la madrugada y tenía un horario que cumplir, o cuando tenía una larga jornada que se volvía tan insoportable siendo lo único bueno que había sacado de todo esto, resultaba ser su falta de apetito. Taeyeon respiró por dentro, contando en reversa hasta llegar al cero. No había forma incluso de que sus ojos sonrieran, cuando le entregó un vaso de cartón con café sin azúcar a Irene, ésta última le echó un vistazo a su nombre mal redactado antes de bajarse un poco la bufanda, la yema de sus dedos parecía quemarse ante esta sensación del abandono de frío.  
—Con cuidado, está caliente…—fue lo primero que había dicho Taeyeon después de horas de silencio, podían ver un Seúl remoto, casi tan doloroso, este lugar guardaba un montón de nociones que por ahora causaba un profundo padecimiento de cabeza en ambas y un agotamiento crónico en la mayor, mientras bajaba la guardia para revelar su boca, pocos tendrían la suerte de que esos labios fueran revelados para ellos, fue como el secreto mejor guardado, sin embargo, aunque al principio como dije, Irene resultaba ser una chica con suerte, esto lo hacía sentir tan desgraciada y desafortunada, que sólo pensó en dos cosas: Primero en la falta de calor y segundo, en la soledad abismal que comenzaba a agrietarse en el exterior de su piel.  
—G-Gracias por el café, Sunbae—ese honorifico lo había dicho muy bajo, como un mascullo de malestar, como quien entierra una pequeña navaja en el costado para amenazar, una metáfora rara que nadie entendería, pero en la cabeza de Irene resultaba tener lógica.  
Al parecer ese agradecimiento parecía querer dar por concluida aquella leve conversación que de hecho pareció tener por lo menos un minuto y medio de duración antes de removerse en las culpas que inundaban sus consciencias individuales por el poco vocabulario y el flojo manejo de la relación, no era una cuerda tensada, ni una cuerda sólida, más bien era una cuerda que apenas podía haber sido amarrada. Tal vez, esto daba el suficiente material como para mantener a Taeyeon despierta con dudas y miedos irracionales, que representaba el sujetar un cuerpo que se desmoronaba, mientras ella misma parecía tornarse en arena. Estas cosas siempre terminaban una llamada entrante para el buzón de Seohyun, la persona que recibía el honorifico de “Dongsaeng”. A pesar de la diferencia de edad resultaba ser un alma vieja, demasiado adiestrada en la lectura, tal vez incluso eso la volvía accesible, el hecho de que su horario desfasado creara un pequeño bucle para leer en la madrugada, no importaba mucho en su cabeza molestarla a tales horas, tampoco es que fuera tan abierta con sus emociones, no necesitaba mucho que decirle, sólo empezaba con un par de preguntas tan faltas de interés y el pedido de un pequeño consejo sobre las implicaciones de vivir siempre ausente. A veces en medio de la charla escuchando las cansinas respuestas tan someras, Taeyeon sentía el arrepentimiento corroyendo en sus brazos, se culpó escupiéndose palabras en repetición que arrebatarían las pocas ganas de dormir. No tenía corazón para despertar a Zero y sacarlo a dar una vuelta, en cambio sólo iría primero a observar si Irene estaba durmiendo, siempre es lo mismo, así que terminaría preparando un café y se sentaría en el sofá para reproducir los infomerciales en el televisor.  
Con estos pensamientos resonando en su cabeza, teniendo una leve migraña decidió iniciar una conversación:  
—El día se ve muy lúgubre—susurraba—, ¿Sabes que es lúgubre, Irene?—se giró para mirarla, se arrepintió casi al instante haber decidido abrir la boca, no sabía cómo es que habían decidido confiarle la guía de ocho personas, pero supuso que eso sería uno de los grandes misterios de la vida que resultarían en una plegaria por preguntárselo al mismísimo Lee Soo Man cuando estuviera en su lecho de muerte en algún hospital privado, a veces se imaginaba el momento, ¿Retorcido?, Tal vez, pero resultaba reconfortante, como aquel momento en el argumento de una historia, cuando el Héroe retorna hacia sus orígenes para lograr comprender toda su línea de vida, entender la profundidad que hacía hincapié en cada elección tanto dolorosa como acertada, aunque al parecer había entendido que siempre venían juntas las dos. Incluso lo relaciono con lo que estaba pasando ahora con Irene, sin embargo prefirió quedarse ahí tontamente en silencio mirando hacia la pequeña ladera que estaba debajo de ellas, esperaba una respuesta, no, Taeyeon en verdad anhelaba una respuesta.  
—Hay conceptos que tal vez no recuerde—dijo con timidez, sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo—, pero sí sé que es, Sunbae—susurró con una línea delgada al final, sin embargo se recompuso de una sensación que desinflaba su valor al dirigirle la palabra—, Es un día muy sombrío—la voz se apagaba tanto como su mirada.  
—C-Claro—susurraba dando un trago a su café haciendo una mueca al sentir el sabor tan fuerte caer en su estómago—, ¿Te gusta este lugar?—Irene negó mientras abrazaba sus cortas piernas.  
—N-No— tal vez rara vez hablaban o se topaban en casa, sin embargo Taeyeon ya sabía asociar ese nacer de las lágrimas en Irene. Verla encogida de esa forma le causaba más culpa, podía sentirse ya desplomada, no sabía si maldecía el día en que decidió salir de su ciudad natal por un sueño o cuando decidió que sería tan bueno haber decidido tomar la mano de…Entonces sacudió su cabeza intentando negarse a aferrarse de nuevo al hilo que llevaba a ese nombre, tan indescriptible es la sensación de un Atlas que carga el peso del mundo en sus hombros como saber que el nombre estrictamente-prohibido-de-mencionar resultaba en un Aleph para las dos.  
—Bueno—lo dijo sin saber que más decir, con un tono igual de sombrío que en el exterior —, a mí tampoco me gusta estar aquí—la oración más honesta que había tenido en mucho tiempo, su mirada seguía clavada en el exterior, en el más allá.  
No pasaron mucho tiempo en ese lugar, no hacían nada más que sentir un poco del aire externo y el picor de algunas hormigas que trepaban a su ropa. Se iban desganadas y con pocas fuerza, tampoco es que giraran la cabeza esperando toparse con la calidez inicial que habían perdido, y que desaparecía con el paso de los días.  
El hecho era que Irene se sentía lo suficientemente sola y aunque Taeyeon permaneciera, resultaba ser un retrato ausente.


End file.
